


Do You Want To Know A Secret?

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Gen, I hope you enjoy :3, and I gave John a bit more love this chapter, he was being ignored, still burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Literally reading makes up half the chapter





	

It would have to do. I went downstairs for the much-needed food that breakfast would bring, to silence my growling belly. I ended up having cereal, something I hadn’t done for years, when John groggily entered the room. I nodded in acknowledgement, with the spoon in my mouth. John nodded, but did a double-take.  
‘What’s that on your arm?’ he said, concerned.  
‘Err… nothing.’ I bluffed, feeling slight terror about it. How would I tell them about it?  
‘I don’t trust you.’ John said, clearing the distance in two large strides. He grabbed my arm in a tight grip, but I pulled away.  
‘It’s nothing!’ I reiterated.   
‘That doesn’t look like nothing.’ John articulated seriously. ‘Show me.’ He made a noise that sounded like ‘c’mon’ that I would have thought would only been used on stubborn children and animals. I retracted my arms, but after John’s stern look at me I had to pull up the sleeves of the jumper. He bobbed down while carefully holding my arm, stroking the fresh burns that had healed rather quickly.  
‘Who did this to you?’ John asked, shock in his voice.  
‘I don’t know her name…’ I began.  
‘What did she look like?’  
‘But I do know that she said that Lucy was her sister.’  
‘Oh, fuck.’ John muttered, dropping my arm and standing back up. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck.’ John was now running his fingers through his hair. ‘Shit...’ he sighed. ‘I didn’t know she had a sister… I guess she was pissed at you.’  
‘Yeah.’ I agreed, as the Entity was livid.  
‘Lucy did mention Emma… what happened to her?’ John asked. In the pause he made, I could swear he said ‘the Gloom’.  
‘I…’ I couldn’t say it. I had trouble with telling people things and I just couldn’t do it. ‘She had a knife and I guess I overreacted.’ I said, rushing my words to get it out.   
‘You… you used her own knife against her?’ John was concerned now.   
‘I slit her throat.’ I said, with my voice surprisingly void of emotion, though internally everything was about to collapse from the carefully ordered chaos.   
‘Oh god, Hazel.’ John sighed. I tried so hard not to sob. Everything was a mess. ‘It’s best if George doesn’t know about this. I will keep my silence.’ he promised.  
‘How do I know you’re not going to blab behind my back?’ I questioned, this had to have come from my broken trust, where I trust the wrong people and never trust the ones I should. I immediately wanted to take my words back.  
‘Look, I kept my sexuality secret from most people for about sixty years. You think I can’t keep a secret?’ John smiled as he left the room. I turned back to my now soggy cereal, shrugging back my sleeve. It left a rush of cool air in its place, insulating the burns. Perhaps then, tomorrow they may be less visible. But alas, they weren’t. Waking back up after a thankfully nothing filled sleep, I once again had to don the jumper, and I wondered what my mother would think of me wearing the thing. Oh, how she hated it! I needed to dismiss those thoughts of home from my mind, but soon it flickered back to the familiar thoughts. The bookshelves at home, filled with familiar books that I loved yet some were unread; the shiny new covers and the worn spines of old. Perhaps I could find some of those titles upon the shelves here? I scoured them, only finding a copy of ‘The Catcher In The Rye’ that was well worn out, ‘Lolita’ in an early 2000’s edition, ‘Brave New World’ that could have easily been an original edition and ‘A Spy In The House’ that looked to be the same edition as the copy I had left at home. I left them in a pile, and I gazed outside onto the street below, wondering if I had the guts to go outside after two days before. I didn’t, in all truthfulness. I sat on the sofa in the room, which was slowly becoming my own. I wondered how long it takes for something that you are given temporarily to become your own, in the context of the room. I finally decided that it takes a week. Putting on my phone’s music, the songs pouring into my ears while I smelt the differing age odours of the paper, wafting into my face as I turned the pages. Most people wouldn’t have noticed the smell until they deliberately put their nose in the book, but not me, I could smell it from a few… centimetres? I couldn’t read any from farther away. I realised why this was, I had forgotten I needed to be wearing my glasses. They were in my backpack, which I dived over and fished the case out of. The bangs from my unravelled hair-horns kept getting caught in the arms, but nevertheless I read for hours before a tired looking George entered my room.  
‘Oh, so you are alive, then.’ he joked. I was expecting something like that, except my mother would say it in a tone that meant she felt left behind, and then usually a rant about how she could have been dead. I was still learning that all of those things that had been ingrained as a bad thing that could get me hurt, but really they weren’t something that should get such a reaction. I smiled.  
‘Yeah, just reading.’ I replied.  
‘Okay then.’ he said, closing the door. I went back to reading the bright pages of the book, and ‘I Am The Walrus’ began playing. The terrifying violin notes and laughter towards the end made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, and I had to shiver. But when ‘Hello Goodbye’ played next an extraordinary happiness came over me, like it always brought. There were several songs like that.  
~To Be Continued~


End file.
